Diskussion:Die erste Klinge (Waffe)/@comment-92.73.206.138-20181102170209/@comment-25589722-20181129183853
Also zunächst einmal ist eine Wiki wie diese hier, keine Spekulation. Denn was die Wiki macht, ist Informationen aus einer Serie, oder mit was sich die Wiki auch immer jeweilig beschäftigt, zu sammeln und diese aufzuschreiben und zwar in Artikel-Form. Manche Informationen können allerdings auf Spekulation beruhen, wenn sie Dinge aufgreifen, die in der Serie vielleicht nicht erwähnt werden, die aber durch logisches weiterdenken sich dann zumindest erklären lassen. Dennoch bleibt es eine Spekulation und muss demnach entweder als solche gekennzeichnet sein oder aber man schreibt solche Dinge in die jeweilige „Trivia“ Sektion eines Artikels. Dies ist hier in dieser Wiki aber noch nicht zu 100% gemacht (worden). Das heißt es gibt einige Seiten, wo Spekulationen durchaus noch in Abschnitten eines Artikels gefunden werden können, wo sie eigentlich gar nicht stehen dürften. Ein gutes Beispiels ist der Colt. Natürlich kann man sagen, dass er alles töten kann und demnach könnte man ihn bei jedem Monster bei „Schwächen“ aufführen. Leider wissen wir bis heute nicht welche 5 Dinge der Colt nicht töten kann und mit der Zunehmenden Geschichte, die Supernatural über die Jahre nach der Einführung dieses Statements eingeführt hat, ist es extrem schwer da nun eine konkrete Antwort zu finden. So gesehen wäre dann der Colt als Schwäche bei einem Crocotta z.B. zwar logisch und durchaus denkbar, aber da es nie gezeigt und in der Serie nicht bestätigt wurde, wird es einfach besser nicht aufgeführt. Denn bei Schwächen sollten nur jene stehen, die in der Serie auch tatsächlich zum Tod des jeweiligen Monsters geführt haben. Ansonsten könnte man dies ja wieder als Spekulation auslegen und bevor sich die Spekulation zu sehr einnistet, halten wir sie lieber raus. Bei Vampiren z.B. wurde ja bestätigt, dass sie durch den Colt vernichtet werden können. Ihn da als Schwäche aufzuschreiben, ist dann belegbar und korrekt. So nun zu der Sache mit dem, dass in der Serie gesagt wird, dass ein Kainsmalträger einen anderen töten kann. Diese Sache wurde in der Serie auch nie „gesagt“, sie wurde lediglich durch Handlungen „gezeigt“. Wie ich ja geschrieben habe: „Zu deiner scheinbar zweiten Frage: Das ein Träger des Kainsmals einen anderen töten kann, der das Kainsmal trägt ist ja mehr oder weniger auch in der Serie gezeigt worden, wenn man miteinbezieht, dass Kain, aufgrund des Screens und das was darin gezeigt wird, durchaus auch noch sein Mal hatte.“ Das heißt mit der Annahme, dass Kain sein Kainsmal noch hatte und Dean ja auch und er Kain töten konnte und dieser auch tot blieb, ist die Sache mit der Tötung eines Kainsmalträgers durch einen anderen Kainsmalträger bewiesen, insofern und das ist jetzt wichtig, man davon ausgeht, dass Kain sein Kainsmal noch besaß! Diese Sache ist wiederum eine Frage für sich. Doch durch den Screencap, zeigt sich ja, dass nachdem Kain die Klinge in die Hand nimmt, von dieser rötliche Adern ausgehen und sich scheinbar das Handgelenk entlang bewegen zu der Stelle, wo das Kainsmal sitzen müsste. Warum sonst würden dann dort Adern entstehen und warum sonst würde Kain dieses Satz bringen mit, ich weiß jetzt nicht die genaue deutsche Übersetzung, aber im englischen meint er etwas von wegen „It’s been too long.“ Grob übersetzt „Es ist schon zu lange her.“ Außerdem was sollte er mit der ersten Klinge, wenn diese ohne das Mal nutzlos wäre. So nun zur letzten Sache. Wer hat mir das „bestätigt“. Wäre das Eric Kripke persönlich gewesen, dann wäre ich wohl ein echter Glückspilz mal mit ihm geschrieben zu haben xD Leider habe ich bisher mit keinem englischen Macher der Serie geschrieben. Diese Person die mir das geschrieben hat ist ein Nutzer dieser Wiki, der auch momentan noch täglich aktiv ist. Diese hatte ich damals gefragt gehabt und sie bestätigte mir dies aufgrund diese Szene von der ich dir den Screencap als Link geschickt hatte. Sprich diese Szene bzw. dieser Screencap, hat ihre Theorie bestätigt und als ich sie fragte, (oder es kann auch nur während eines Gespräches als Thema aufgekommen sein. Ich weiß also nicht mehr genau ob ich sie direkt gefragt hatte oder ob das nebenbei diskutiert wurde, aber eben diese Antwort blieb mir in Hinsicht auf das Thema hier im Kopf) zeigte sie mir die Szene, ich schaute mir das über den Screencap nochmals genauer an und somit war für mich eigentlich klar, dass Kain ein Kainsmal gehabt haben müsste. Aber wie zu Beginn dieser ganzen Antwort schon geschrieben, ist dies lediglich eine Spekulation mit zumindest genügend beweisen, dass sie durchaus stimmen könnte. Also eine Spekulation, die aufgrund von Geschehnissen mehr oder weniger eigentlich richtig sein müsste, aber durch das nicht erwähnen eben nicht als tatsächlich bewiesen angesehen werden kann. So außerdem noch kurz was zu Eric Kripke. Auch wenn er als Serienschöpfer gilt, so wäre er wohl in Bezug auf die ganze Kainsmal-Story nicht unbedingt als Ansprechpartner geeignet, um Dinge zu bestätigen oder nicht. Zu jener Zeit war Jeremy Carver der Showrunner und von ihm kam diese ganze Kainsmal/Finsternis Geschichte. Er weiste die Serie in diese Richtung und wollte diesen Aspekt erzählen. Wenn du also etwas in Hinblick auf das Kainsmal bestätigt haben möchtest, wäre Jeremy Carver derjenige, der das am besten könnte.